total_drama_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Redemption Action
Contestants #Carter Hayden as Seth: '''The Grim Goth''' - Seth is a constantly pessimistic teen who wears black reaper like clothes and can be very mean towards others. He also has a passion for spray painting because he believes it to be the language of todays youth and generally loves vandalizing personal property.He plans to use the prize money to open his own spray painting art studio. #Stephanie Anne Mills as '''Cindy: '''The Cute Witch''' - Cindy is an uber cute teenage girl, who constantly gets her way as an effect of this. However she uses this to her advantage and makes a lot of the other contestants fall in awe of her. when this happens she uses all sorts of different tactics to help her frame her fellow competitors and turn the tides in her favor. Her preferred colors are pink and red and she wears a pink tank top, with a red jacket over top, a red bow in her long hazel colored hair, with skinny jeans a lot like Zoey's. She ultimately plans to use the prize money to help her launch her own show: The Cindy show. #Lyon Smith as Conrad: '''The Cheeraholic''' - Conrad is very live and bubbly teen, who has an obsession with the art of cheerleading, so much so that his two pompoms are constantly stuck to his hands. He quite often bursts out in some sort of ridiculous cheer that relates to nothing, however his short statue often means he gets trampled on a lot. He tends to wear nothing but his boxer shorts and has a huge c painted onto his chest with some black sports trainers. The only reason he signed up to the show to find something to cheer for and also to find a girlfriend who also loves cheerleading. #Bryn McAuley as Amy: '''The Evil Twin''' (Main antagonist) #Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette: '''The Surfer Chick''' (Main protagonist) #Dan Petronijevic as Geoff: '''The Party Guy''' (Main protagonist) #Katie Crown as Izzy: '''The Insane''' #Adam Reid as Justin: '''The Lively''' (Main antagonist) #Stephanie Anne Mills as Katie: '''The Sweet Girl''' #Clé Bennett as Leonard: '''The Live Action Role-player''' #Ian Ronningen as Rodney: '''The Kind Farmboy''' #Ashley Peters as Staci: '''The Miss Chatterbox''' #Peter Oldring as Tyler: '''The Jock''' Teams *'''Team 1:''' Geoff, Bridgette, Staci, Cindy, Rodney, and Tyler. *'''Team 2:''' Amy, Leonard, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Conrad, and Seth. Total Drama: Redemption Action Aftermath Hosts #Christopher Jacot as Topher (host) #Annick Obonsawinas Sierra (co-host) Commentators #Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen #Kevin Duhaney as Cameron #Cory Doran as Mike #Alex House as Alejandro #Rachel Wilson as Heather #Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey #James Wallis as Scott #Leonard (joined in Total Drama: Redemption Action Aftermath I) #Staci (joined in Total Drama: Redemption Action Aftermath I) #Seth (joined in Total Drama: Redemption Action Aftermath I) #Izzy (joined in Total Drama: Redemption Action Aftermath II) #Cindy (joined in Total Drama: Redemption Action Aftermath II) #Katie (joined in Total Drama: Redemption Action Aftermath II) #Rodney (joined in Total Drama: Redemption Action Aftermath III) #Tyler (joined in Total Drama: Redemption Action Aftermath III) #Conrad (joined in Total Drama: Redemption Action Aftermath III) Special Appearances #Leonard (after his elimination in episode 2) #Staci (after her elimination in episode 3) #Seth (after his elimination in episode 5) #Izzy (after her elimination in episode 7) #Cindy (after her elimination in episode 9) #Katie (after her elimination in episode 11) #Rodney (after his elimination in episode 13) #Tyler (after his elimination in episode 15) #Conrad (after her elimination in episode 17) Episodes # # # # # #Total Drama: Redemption Action Aftermath I # # # # # #Total Drama: Redemption Action Aftermath II # # # # # #Total Drama: Redemption Action Aftermath III # # Elimination